


Чего ты боишься?

by Lvilv



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:29:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24667645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lvilv/pseuds/Lvilv
Summary: Чего боится Будо?
Relationships: Shin Higaku/Budo Masuta
Kudos: 3





	Чего ты боишься?

Каждый человек чего-то боится: пауков, высоты, темноты, котов, которые запрыгивают к тебе на кровать ночью и укладывают свою пушистую пятую точку тебе на голову. В случае с Шином это была боязнь высоты, и он этого не скрывал. Прокатиться на колесе обозрения для него было испытанием, но ради Будо, который вёл себя, как маленькое дитя, топая ногами и говоря, что никуда не пойдёт, если Шин не согласится, можно было и потерпеть, пусть Хигаку всё время и сидел, не шевелясь и боясь дышать, но он поборол свой страх. Но не может же он один страдать, нужно было узнать чего боится глава клуба боевых искусств, что было, мягко говоря, трудно.

Опрос всего класса 3-2 и студентов из клуба боевых искусств никак не помог в этом деле: все пожимали плечами и говорили, что не знают, либо отвечали, что Будо ничего не боится. Но ведь не может человек быть бесстрашным? Или может? Шин уже порядком запутался в том, зачем ему нужно это знать, что он будет делать с этой информацией и на что готов пойти, чтобы её получить. К концу недели Хигаку уже совсем забыл про эту историю со страхами и продолжал жить своей обыденной жизнью.

Утром всё было, как обычно, Каге накрывшись пледом, спала на диване — в своей комнате она отказывалась спать и потому спала на диване.

-Тебе в школу не надо? — посмотрев на ворочающуюся под пледом сестру, спросил Шин.

-Будильник не сработал, — лениво произнесла Каге и, перевернувшись на другой бок, продолжила спать.

-Скорее всего, кто-то его даже не включал, — пробормотал Хигаку старший, ища что-нибудь съедобное в холодильнике.

-Это всё Унме, он сказал, чтобы я не шла в школу, — зевая, протянула она. Каге Хигаку пусть уже и в средней школе, но по-прежнему спит с плюшевым медведем Унме и всюду таскает его с собой. Каге сползла с дивана.

-Ты когда-нибудь снимаешь это платье?

-А чем тебе не нравится моё красное, как кровь, платье? — таща за собой медведя, спросила Хигаку младшая, доставая из шкафа пачку печенья и садясь напротив брата. — И сделай мне чаю.

-Ты знаешь, где чайник, — пробормотал Шин, жуя остатки вчерашнего ужина и пытаясь не заснуть.

-Ну и ладно, но имей в виду: я буду мстить, и тогда даже твой парень тебя не спасёт, — продолжала поедать печенье и злобно ухмыляться Каге. А её брат стремительно становился цвета помидора.

-Откуда ты знаешь?! — заикался и ещё больше краснел Шин.

-Мне Унме рассказал, — облокачиваясь на спинку стула и закидывая ногу на стол, сказала Хигаку младшая.

Шину пришлось подняться и сделать этому маленькому дьяволу чай.

-У меня для тебя две новости: завтра — выходной и сегодня будет гроза, — уже на выходе из дома услышал Шин, и, не придав этому очередному бреду сестры особого значения, направился в школу.

***

В школе всё было, как обычно — скучно. На всех уроках ничего кроме желания спать не возникало. Но была и радостная новость: Будо согласился придти сегодня к Шину домой: до этого он был «очень сильно занят». Но до дома ещё добраться надо было, и как назло лил дождь как из ведра. Но в школьной сумке магическим образом появился зонт (Шин точно помнил, что зонт не брал) с запиской: «Я же говорила». Было это неприятно признавать, но от Каге был толк.

-Так что дома никого нет? — спросил Будо, стараясь обходить все лужи на асфальте, но это у него не очень хорошо получалось: вся дорога была одной сплошной лужей.

-Да, — утвердительно качнул головой Шин, — Сестра сказала, что пойдёт на всю ночь к однокласснице призывать демона и вернётся только следующим утром. А мама работает в ночную смену в кафе, так что дома спокойно и тихо.

-У вас эта любовь к демонам, что, семейное? — поинтересовался Масута, но увидев злобный взгляд Хигаку, быстренько замолчал.

***

— Надеюсь, грозы не будет, — зайдя в дом, сказал Масута.

-А что не так с грозой? — вспомнил Шин про то, что хотел узнать фобию Будо. И, оставив зонт в коридоре, пошёл в комнату.

-Просто, я не очень-то их люблю. Меня в детстве оставили одного в доме, и тогда была гроза, родители сказали, что когда они вернулись, стыдно это говорить, то обнаружили меня плачущим в шкафу, — Масута плохо помнил тот день, но точно помнил, что ему казалось, что помимо него в доме кто-то был.

-А я думал ты совсем бесстрашный, — усмехнулся Шин, садясь на диван, — может, посмотрим фильм?

Все фильмы как один оказались ужастиками. Хигаку видимо выучил все фильмы наизусть и смотрел их с полным равнодушием, а вот Масута то и дело вздрагивал, что было очень заметно Шину, который лежал щекой у него на плече. Фильм закончился и они, посмотрев на часы, поняли, что пора бы уже ложиться спать. Хигаку достал откуда-то из шкафа футон и положил недалеко от своей кровати.

Началась гроза.

Проворочавшись полчаса и смотря на Будо, который вздрагивал при каждом раскате грома, Шин тяжело вздохнул и вылез из-под тёплого одеяла, залез под одеяло к Масуте и сел ему на бёдра.

-Ч-что ты делаешь? — жутко краснея и заикаясь, спросил Будо.

-Будем создавать тебе позитивные ассоциации с грозой — всё равно дома никого нет, — усмехнулся Шин и прильнул к губам Масуты.


End file.
